


London Bridge is Falling Down

by oofmilk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, everyone else just has speaking roles but that’s about it, the only two people who play major roles are sonia and chisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmilk/pseuds/oofmilk
Summary: Or: The truth isn’t what Sonia thought it was.
Relationships: Class 77 & Sonia Nevermind, Sonia Nevermind & Yukizome Chisa
Kudos: 4





	London Bridge is Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> this piece heavily depends upon a hc i have for sonia that can be found in [this twitter thread](https://twitter.com/oofmilks/status/1351684542822838273?s=21)

“You’re only here for your own safety, y’know.”

Sonia pauses, textbooks held close in her arms. She turns to the source of the statement and finds Junko Enoshima leaning against the wall in the otherwise empty hallway and examining her nails.

“Um… pardon?” Sonia asks, cocking her head slightly in confusion. “Are we not all safe here?”

Junko sighs. “You’re pretty dense for a future queen.” Without giving Sonia a chance to think of a response, Junko pushes off the wall and walks over to her, leaning down in such a way that it’s condescending. “I _said_ the only reason you’re here is to keep you safe.”

“I am afraid I do not understand,” Sonia says truthfully. “Do you mind explaining for me?”

Junko groans. “But explaining things is so borinnnnngggggg.” She regards the confusion written plainly on Sonia’s face and smiles. “But I guess I’ll make an exception. It’s basically this, princess. You have no Ultimate Talent. Your title is a lie. The only reason you’re attending this school is because your parents didn’t want you going off and getting kidnapped anymore.”

Sonia usually prides herself on being pretty level headed, but she can’t help dropping all of her books at her feet. “Wh-What?”

“Didn’t you hear me? Mommy and Daddy struck a deal with the Headmaster for you to come here so you’d stop getting kidnapped. They even pay the school to let you stay here. I guess you could say…” Junko stands up straight, feigns a thinking pose. “You’re nothing more than a glorified reserve course student. So how does it feel, knowing everything you knew here is a lie?” The shock on Sonia’s face says it all. “I thought so. Take care, Nevermind-senpai~!”

Almost—no, _definitely_ —mockingly, Junko turns and walks off, leaving a shocked and confused Sonia standing in the middle of the hallway. 

And then Sonia turns and runs.

* * *

“Nevermind, Sonia,” Chisa calls out during attendance.

For the third day in a row, Sonia’s seat gives no response. 

Chisa sighs and sets her pen down against the attendance form. “Does anyone know where Sonia is? She hasn’t shown up for class in three days.”

“She’s not at her room,” Chiaki pipes up from the back row. “Akane, Mahiru, and I checked every day, but no matter how long we rang the doorbell, she didn’t answer.”

“I hope the poor girl is alright…” Chisa murmurs, an inkling of concern that had previously been rather small steadily trying to grow in size. She returns to the attendance form, calls out a few more names, then, “Tanaka, Gundam?”

Surprisingly, there’s no response from the Ultimate Breeder. Everyone turns to where he usually sits, as if just noticing he’s not there. Teruteru leans over and whispers something to the person sitting next to him, who then shoves him hard enough he almost falls out of his seat. Chisa makes a noise of annoyance.

“Gundam too? Are we having a repeat of my first day?” She puts the pen back down. “I will not tolerate any rotten oranges in this class.”

As if on cue, Gundam comes all but barreling into the classroom, the Four Dark Devas squeaking in protest to his quick movements. In his bandaged hand is a slip of paper.

“I apologize for the disturbance, Ms. Yukizome!” Gundam shouts, though it’s largely unneeded. “I come bearing news of the She-Cat’s disappearance!”

It takes Chisa a moment to realize he’s talking about Sonia. “Of course! What news do you have, Gundam?”

Gundam holds up the note as he strides toward the blackboard. Taking up a piece of chalk to transcribe as he speaks, he says, “I have just found this note in my room that gives hint to where she has run off to.”

_Gundam,_

_I’ve gone to where the ships may take me home._

_Sonia_

The original note is handed over to Chisa, who gasps, covers her mouth in the shock.

“Sonia’s… running away?” Nagito asks.

“Are we sure that’s even her handwriting?” Hiyoko asks. “For all we know, some creep wrote that to make it _look_ like she ran away.”

Chiaki, now standing at Chisa’s side, reads the note over her teacher’s shoulder. “No, this is definitely Sonia’s handwriting.” She turns to Gundam. “Gundam, when did you find this note?”

“This morning, while feeding my Four Dark Devas of Destruction!” Said Dark Devas pop out of his scarf. “Maga-G had hidden it beneath the bedding of their enclosure. I presume it was probably delivered to me three days ago when the She-Cat first made her disappearance.”

“Th-Three days ago?” Mikan asks. “She c-could already b-be gone now!”

“Shut up, pig barf! Don’t you think we know that?!” Hiyoko snaps, but it’s evident there’s worry in her voice.

“We have to go find her! Just in case she’s still here!” Chiaki declares. “By this message… She’s probably at the docks.” She looks at her classmates, some already standing and grabbing their things. “We need to hurry!”

* * *

“SONIA!”

“SOOOOONIIAAAAAAAA!”

“MISS SONIA, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Unfortunately for Class 77-B, the dock is busy. Workers, both on the ships and off, mill about and swear whenever someone (usually either Mikan or Nagito) almost trips them up. Their voices barely carry over the wind, sounds of the ships, and workers shouting to each other. To their dismay, none of those workers have seen Sonia either.

“…Alright, thank you,” Chisa sighs as a worker offers her a sympathetic smile and walks away. They’re getting nowhere fast. Any attempts to call Sonia had gone straight to her voicemail, and they’re running out of options. “Sonia, where could you…”

Chisa trails off as she spots a pair of shoes in her peripheral vision. She almost doesn’t see them, what with the dock workers buzzing about to keep doing whatever it is they’re doing. The shoes are red, slightly heeled, and, if Chisa’s memory serves her correctly, _Sonia’s._ Trying not to get her hopes up _too_ high, Chisa pushes past the dock workers to the stack of cargo they’re next to. Just behind that stack of cargo is…

“Sonia!” Chisa exclaims, and the relief that her student is safe and unharmed is instant.

“Ms. Yukizome!” Sonia looks up at her, and Chisa’s heart immediately sinks when she notices her eyes are red and puffy. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re all looking for _you_.” Chisa removes her own shoes, sits at Sonia’s side. “Everyone’s been worried sick about you.”

“I apologize! I had not meant to cause such a panic! I had left a note with Gundam!” Sonia casts her gaze downward at the water.

“Yeah, Gundam… didn’t find it right away.” Chisa laughs awkwardly. “But it’s fine now because we found you and know you’re safe!” She then notices that Sonia’s trembling. “…Sonia?”

“Everything is a goddamn lie!” Sonia exclaims, whipping her head up to look Chisa in the eye, tears spilling over her cheeks. “I am not the Ultimate Princess! I am a glorified reserve course student hiding from insurgents, and I am using Class 77-B to do it! I am not supposed to be here, and I never was!”

With that, Sonia collapses against Chisa and sobs, something heart wrenching and full of so much pain. It’s all she can do in the moment, while she’s gathering her thoughts, for Chisa to wrap her arms around Sonia and hold her as close as she can.

“What makes you say that?” Chisa asks.

“My parents have a deal with Headmaster Kirigiri! I am able to attend Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Princess so that I am safe from insurgents in exchange for funding! I do not have a talent, I never have, and I was never going to! I am here because of the whims of others, not because I possess any sort of talent whatsoever!” Sonia’s sobbing doubles down, and if it weren’t for Chisa holding her up, she’d have fallen to the ground. “So I decided to leave!”

Somewhere in the back of Chisa’s mind, she registers something moving. “Leave? But you’re still here.”

“Because…” Sonia pauses to take a few hitching breaths. “Because I do not want to! All of my friends are here, and I do not want to leave them! Every time I got the courage to try and stow away on one of the ships bound for Novoselic, I… I could not bring myself to do it!”

“Why do you want to leave?” Chisa asks. She dismisses the rush of wind she feels as something normal to the hustle and bustle of the docks.

“I do not belong here, but I… I also do not want to leave!” Sonia pulls away, tries and fails to wipe her eyes free of tears, so Chisa uses her apron to do so.

“Sonia, of _course_ you belong here. All of your friends believe so, and I believe so too, so now you just need to believe it yourself,” Chisa tells her.

“It is so hard to believe it when everything I thought I knew was a lie!” Sonia exclaims, and a new surge of tears spill out of her eyes.

“Yes it was a lie, but so what?” Chisa cups Sonia’s face, once again wiping her tears. “The memories and friendships you’ve made here don’t care if the circumstances that brought you here were truths, lies, or anything in between. Everything you _experienced_ here is real, and you can’t let anything take that away from you. Have hope, Sonia. You deserve as much.”

Another sob escapes Sonia’s mouth, but she nods, once again hugs her teacher just as another rush of wind sweeps over them both. Chisa rests her chin on Sonia’s head and sighs. When they get back to Hope’s Peak, she’s going to have to have a _very_ stern talk with Headmaster Kirigiri about this.

“THERE THEY ARE!”

Chisa looks up and realizes three things:

1) The sound of wind she’d been hearing was the cargo behind them being moved.

2) The cargo behind them is gone.

3) The entirety of Class 77-B is running at them and shows no signs of slowing down.

It then hits Chisa in slow motion, as Ibuki is no longer on the ground and has rather dived at them, that all of them are going to end up in the water if no one does anything.

“WAIT—“

But it’s too late, and Class 77-B, Chisa and Sonia included, tumble off the end of the dock and into the water with a yell. There’s kicking, splashing, and coughing as they all come up to the surface one by one, but Chisa notes, when she spots Sonia floating nearby, that despite being drenched and her wet hair clinging to her face, Sonia’s laughing.


End file.
